User talk:Zawazambe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Thanks Thanks for fixing my pic on Zen's page =) RozeluxeMeitzen 15:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 'May i ask you something ' i am wondering,currently i am looking for someone to be an enemy or an ally of the Mori Clan. what i am asking is would you be intrested in doing something with that,if you wouldn't i totally understand. The last thing May you take a look and see some of my charatcers and see what you think of them. The one i am mostly worried about Yoshitsugu Mori. i am open to any ideas or stroylines and such. so reply back when you ever you get the time thank you very much (Sentonara 03:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) 'Re:May i ask you something' ok thank you anyway but may i atleast ask you one thing may you please take a look at Yoshitsugu Mori. then maybe tell me what you think of him if you don't want to its ok tho thank you very much (Sentonara 03:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) 'I fixed up Yoshitsugu ' i have fixed up with the things i moved his personality and appearance gave more detial and stuff. re did his whole history. so maybe when you get the change could you look over it and see whatcha think. I do think my better changes are going to make him a better character thank you very much (Sentonara 01:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC)) Re:Improvement hey i like it and thanks for whatcha did. i think between Yoshitsugu and Kiyomasa they are my two greatest works,i will work on the other members but to busy with those two lol. with kiyomasa i kinda set him up in the same formate. so if you want to look at him. and again thank you very much i hope that one day maybe that some of the others will look at Yoshitsugu and the mori clan,then like them. (Sentonara 01:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC)) No, but my friend did and yes he is epic. Btw thanks c: I'm going to commence writing the artcle tomorrow.Tenryu25 22:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) hello would you like to RP with me? Grizzaka 22:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll be using my character named Tommy Aguilar. Grizzaka 01:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) are you still intrested in doing an RP with me? Grizzaka 02:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) hey so ready to do the RP or what? Grizzaka 18:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Like yourself i am itching to try out my new character Saigo Murakami in battle, so let me know. Like Hyosube he too was the Captain of the 11th Division, he also served in the 9th division. So for two ex-captains to fight it out would be and interestig sparring match. No problem, set it up.......--Zaraikou 15:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry its been a while, so kind of rusty, thanks........--Zaraikou 16:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ah sorry about that kinda forgot i'll re-write it now.......--Zaraikou 18:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well i dodged the attack to the abdomen, so let’s just say that Saigo has a chest slash injury and slight burns on his hand, and Hyosube has a back slash wound......Sorry for any inconvenience.....--Zaraikou 19:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Now this is a bit of a problem, why didn't you voice your concerns sooner, alright i'll not use the Bakkoto in this match but you have to meet me half way here, you attacked Saigo with two techniques Kōsoku and Fu, the way i see it you either give me my spiritual power or let me keep my mobility, this way it seems fair, since for your last post Saigo is bound, restrained, and can't use his spiritual energy anymore, and on top of that somehow Hyosube got all his spiritual energy back even after using two Shunkiri, and since Saigo can't do anything at this point, he is as good as dead, so let me know........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 20:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I see, I misunderstood your Zanpakuto's abilities, sorry for the inconvience, I've been making such Noobish mistakes, i don't know what to say, I hope you accept my apology, and continue RPing with me........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 21:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks Thanks for fixing the capitals. My keyboard sometimes won't put them right, and it drives me nuts sometimes. Anyway, thanks again. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Late Reply Sure you can start the story. For some reason it helps me decide what kind of...method or way I'd like to construct the story from Kenshin's side and his reasons for being there in the first place. It also gives me an idea of the pacing you'd like to take too. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it, I know the feeling. Doing more than two RPs can be quite overwhelming, so yeah we can reschedule, thats fine. Just let me know when you have the time. I'll be looking forward to reading the RPs you're doing now though. And thanks, I enjoy your articles as well. They're very high quality pieces of work. Oh and enjoy Katanagatari, its got one doozy of an ending. A few characters helped to inspire some of Kenshin's abilities too. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ADA has been something I've been meaning to create for awhile now. I'll start using my Quincy more in RP's given that I enjoy the new personality he has (to make him different from others), and the fact that unlike other Quincy on this site, uses his intellect to help further his own powers than rely on becoming a hybrid of sorts. I'll be adding more info on her later. I also figure that she's probably the only one of her kind on the site too, who would have thought to make an artifical Zanpakutou huh? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if you're schedule has cleared or whatnot, but if you're still interested, I'd love to have that RP battle with Hyosube against my character Kenshin. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, in that case...would you mind if I used my character Ishida Ryuichi? I've revised him, much like what you did for your character, and I'm dyin to try him out. I'd like to do a few RPs with him, before I introduce the...training arc where he learns to use the Quincy Final Form as his version of....Bankai. And thats just the beginning! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've started the fic, its called Artificial Insanity. I purposely left what my guy was hunting down ambiguous. This way your character could either be his quarry, or he could simply be interrupting his search. Whatever works right? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright man, your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I'm also taking this opportunity to explore the interactions between Ryuichi and ADA. I'm finding them....amusing to say the least. Anyway hope you enjoy my post and its your turn. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I hope you get the reference I slipped in there. Your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ...um..you do realize that Ryuichi is firing "spirit bullets/arrows" and not actual bullets right? Well I may have to clarify that in his powers and abilities. But yeah I dont actual bullets just compressed spiritual energy. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late reply on the RP, but I am a bit unsure of how to respond to your attack. Are you firing x10 of your enhanced bala or are there any other augments going on I'm not aware of? I wasnt sure if the attack is homing, an AOE or what. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, whenever you have the time, its your turn on the RP. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I can tell that you're busy with things going on your life, just so you know, there's no rush. Like I said before, whenever you get the time, its your post. Oh...and...sorry if I'm being...forceful, but Ryuichi seems like the type to perform..experiments of this nature. Albiet it is good intentioned, even if it is a bit wrong. He does want to help to Keigai...find some means of regaining his sanity. I doubt it'd happen in a single RP, but whether you considered this or not, it could be an interesting avenue for you to pursue later on. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ahh no problem man. It happens to the best of us. And no its fine, we dont have to continue the RP if you're not interested. I appreciate the thought, but you're more than welcome to end it any time. I did have fun though and it did give me a few pointers for Ryuichi at least. If you dont mind my asking, any particular reason Bleach is waning for you these days? And if possible what else has taken your interest? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I can understand, though Naruto for me has gone off the deep end. I'm fairly disappointed with the excessive "friendship" theme going on, like they're just tossing everything that makes them shinobi right out the window. I love the world though, it has plenty of potential (at least pre-fourth-great-shinobi-war). I tried to create something interesting, with my character Kenshin Yagami on the naruto fanon. But I'm not exactly sure as to whats going on, over at the NF, and the possibilities for RPs over there seem bleak at least for me. Everyone's already got established stories, and none of mine coincide with anyone elses, so RPing is at best difficult, at worst, impossible. But good luck all the same. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) HAZAA!!! The battle continues!!! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I hope you dont mind, but if its alright with you, I'd like to use this opportunity to test out a new power I was tinkering with for Ryuichi. See, although he has the Sanrei Glove, and is able to NOT enter the Quincy Final Form, I havent gotten around to stating out a...pseudo-final form as of yet. Given that his chances of winning went right out the window, the boost this form should be enough to make the battle at least challenging. --- 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey ^w^ Thanks man~ ( 天竜 (Tenryū) 18:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ) Defense Devil =) Hahaha yup! I'm glad someone else is able to pick up on that =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Favor Idk if you know how but could you fix my talk page please? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) When I try to edit my page the coding is different from usual. Sorry I should have made that more clear. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 11:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ling Yao Yeah, I guess I'll change the name, thank you for telling me.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 03:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I've changed it, I hope you don't mind now.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 03:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, by the way you are an amazing editor, I love your work.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- Yes. Thank you for pointing out something everyone is clearly aware of. I take it you didndt get what I meant by it.. what I mean is that you are free to do as you please, just as one is able to add to a talk page, one has the free will to take away if they find what someone else has said to be vulgar or attacking them in any way. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool thanks pal. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Fanon If you would be so kind as to remind me to pay a visit to NF tomorrow, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you. (: